powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Personal Probability Manipulation
The ability to manipulate all probabilities that involves the user. Sub-Power of Meta Probability Manipulation and Probability Manipulation. Technique of Personal Mastery. Also Called *Individual Possibility Manipulation *Invictus *Personal Probability Unification *Self-Probability Control/Manipulation Capabilities Users are able to alter themselves and even the world, being able to manipulate any/all probabilities that has any involvement with them, allowing them to have literally, absolute control of their fate, future, and even their own past, with virtually no limit to what they can do. The potential adjustments that can be performed and accomplished are virtually unlimited, ranging from trivialities like fortune raised to levels comparable to divine luck, to massive feats as completely rewriting and narrating the way the universe spins since their life is malleable as clay, of course of which they can shape however they want. While the exact probabilities available to control, like any power of relatable ability or methods, may be limited to the context of the story, the array and variety of choices are still vast, and is a power full of potential and choices, something which should not be mocked. Applications (Main) * Accelerated Probability ** Parachronal Cognition ** Probability Computation ** Xeno-Accelerated Probability * Causality Manipulation (Self Only) ** Butterfly Effect ** Causality Perception *** Reality Clarification ** Domino Effect * Die Rolling ** Probability Merging (Merging dices with probabilities) ** Event Randomization ** Reality Randomization * Event Manipulation (Self Only) ** Destiny Manipulation ** Past Manipulation ** Future Manipulation * Freedom ** Choicifery ** Fate Denial ** Fate Immunity * Living Anomaly ** Path Changer ** Path Killer ** Path Maker ** Path to Victory * Perspective Designing (Self Only) ** Possibility Reconstruction ** Reality Modding ** Self-Existence Manipulation * Plot Control (Self Only) ** Plot Empowerment ** Probability Manipulation ** Vocal Narration * Probabilistic Equilibrium (Optional) ** Jinxed ** Luck Applications (Advanced) * Author Authority (Self Only) ** Absolute Existence *** Absolute Wish * Conceptual Transcendence ** Omnichronal Perception *** Self-Meta Probability Manipulation * Future-Probability Cognition (Self Only) ** Inevitable Event Creation (Self Only) *** Flawless Precognition * Meta Event Manipulation (Self Only) ** Meta Fate Manipulation *** Solipsistic Manipulation * Meta Luck ** Luck Energy Manipulation *** Quantum String Manipulation (Self Only) * Meta Space-Time Manipulation (Self Only) ** Totality Connection *** Meta Teleportation *** Planeswalking * Meta Variable Manipulation (Self Only) ** Logic Manipulation *** Rule Transcendence *** Variable Collapse * Uncertainty Manipulation (Self Only) ** Uncertainty Creation *** Quantum Uncertainty Associations * Life Story Manipulation * Personal Mastery * Quantum Manipulation * Space-Time Manipulation * Sympathetic Magic Limitations *Any possibility outside of their involvement, the users have no control. *May not be able to control the probabilities of others that the user is not connected to. *Like all abilities involving Probability, the choices may be limited to the context of the story. Known Users *Yhwach (Bleach) *Toa Nikila (Bionicle); via Mask of Possibilities *Mummudrai (Marvel Comics); via spiritual DNA recombination *Othinus (Toaru Majutsu no Index) *Hatou Manabu (Murasakiiro no Qualia); via her Quantum Interference Ability *Julius Nova Chrono-Temporal (Black Clover) Gallery Othinus 5.png|With the unification of her possibilities, Othinus (Toaru Majutsu no index) managed to "destroy" the world. 34-UBW05-06b-47.jpg|You have met a terrible fate haven't you? happyend.jpg|"A good story needs a good ending...." Yhwach Probability.jpg|Yhwach (Bleach) can freely alter any event within his own fate. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Science Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Spatial Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Rare power Category:Omni Powers